Conventional door locks have a wide scope of difference in usage, function and strength. For example, those used in a door of a house to go in and out of the house should have a high standard of safety against burglary, but those used in doors of bathrooms, restrooms or bedrooms do not need such high standard. Conventional door locks are commonly made of metal material inspite of their different usage, to a resultant high cost in manufacture.